bluecaravanfandomcom-20200214-history
Willa Jane Willafax
|image = |imagewidth = |caption = |Row 1 title = Position |Row 1 info = Traveler |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 22 |Row 3 title = Status |Row 3 info = Single |Row 4 title = Height |Row 4 info = 163 cm (5'4) |Row 5 title = Weight |Row 5 info = 71 kg (156 lbs) |Row 6 title = Abilities |Row 6 info = Water Magic |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} ''As you pass through the street of a stray village you see a form sitting under a tree, a small bump rests on her front. Her hands rest on her back where they rub gingerly. She looks at you with shifty suspicious eyes, moves to the next tree and promptly forgets you exist. She scratched her bottom and clings onto a moldy brown bag as she leans against her new tree and slowly drifts to sleep. '' Background A Baby in a Basket Willa's exact beginnings are still a mystery but what is known is that when she was almost a year old she was found on the side strapped into a basket that was much too small for a baby her size. She was found by a farmer in his wife. The farmer's name was Rand Gellen. His wife was Ellda Gellen. To Willa they would always be known just as the farmers. They had been struggling to have children as long as they had been married. Not because they were dying to be loving parents, but because they were lazy and eager to have somewhere else to work their small wheat and cattle farm. When they came across the beautiful child sleepily struggling to escape the basket, they were elated. Around the child's neck there was a gold pendant and chain. A family crest was on the pendant and the name Wilafax. The lazy farmer took that and named the child Willa. The farmer loved to look at it so much he kept the pendant for himself and always locked up in the farmers home. This was the only clue to her past, but the farmers didn't care about her past. They began to lovelessly rear the child for work on the farm. Gaining Water Powers The farmers were harsh and abusive to Willa, teaching her nothing that she didn't need for work on the farm. The older she got, the more she was able to do, and the farmers could spend even more time doing nothing in there house. When Willa was 12 she discovered that she had the power to manipulate water. She had figured it out and was planning to use it for her work in the farm, when the farmer caught her. The farmer is very superstitious and beat her badly, forbidding her to ever use her ability again. Willa didn't listen however. She just did it in secret. Given Away When Willa was 18, she was told that she was engaged to the local blacksmith names Niles. The farmers did not bother to tell the girl what it meant to engaged so she ignored them until one day a large dirty man came and grabbed her off the field, that of course was Niles. He was mean to her, and very violent. He made of game of dominating over Willa. Torturing her by making her work even after she returned from working with a farmers. He berated her, beat her, and often made love to her when ever he chose, another to Willa the ordeal was known as just a different type of beating. Freedom Willa endured as best as she could, having nowhere else to go and nobody to turn to. One day she overheard the farmers talking about how she and Niles would be needing to get married soon. Willa thought about all the had happened since they had gotten "engaged" and could imagine what would happen to her once they were married. That night Willa decided to try her luck at leaving the farm. She snuck into the Farmers' house and stole the pendant that she had once caught the farmer looking at, and heard him say was hers. She hoped to go and figure out what it meant. She stole a horse and a bit of food and hit the road. A Surprise About a month into her journey, Willa became very ill and was told by a doctor that she was going to have a baby. Willa was confused. She understands little about pregnancy including how it happened to her in the first place. She continued to her journey her condition becoming worse as she moved further and further away from the farmers, losing her horse and selling everything she had to sell by the time that she found the caravan in Lenti. History Willa, trying to steal food and diagnose the mysterious movement in her belly, meets up with the caravan, and with them escapes death in Lenti. Personality Willa is cautious, yet vibrant and full of life once she warms up. She can be harsh and is lacking in manners. Although she know pretty much nothing that is not farm related, she is bright and a quick learner. She is independent and likes to do things by herself, sometimes whether or not that is possible. She is curious. She is drawn to the unknown and always has a deep desire to learn. She is loyal to those who show her kindness. Abilities Willa has the ability to manipulate water. She had take moisture from the air, once she become knowledge able of the fact that there is generally water in the air. She can also use the a still water surface to look up from another still water surface at a location of her choosing. She can move ice, but that is only very slightly. Relationships Niles- Ex-Fiance Trivia Text. Category:Active Characters Category:Characters